This is a method that adds redundant data to data subject to recovery in order to correct data errors at the time of data recovery. As a typical example of the redundant data, a code word obtained through an XOR (exclusive OR) operation of some data can be cited. If errors exist in two or more data in the group of XOR operated data, original data cannot be recovered by the method that adds a code word obtained through an XOR operation.